Pray for Your Happiness
by annpui
Summary: Pray for Your Happiness: /Mau menjadikan anakmu sebagai senjata huh Kise? /Mou Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-teman papa/ Kise Tetsuya anak dari mantan istrinya yang kini telah berpisah semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu. KiKuro, AoKuro. Enjoy.


**Warning: Shonen-ai. OC. Possible Typo(s). Random. Ga jelas. OOC, dan para temannya yang lain. Picture not mine.  
**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika saya yang punya Kuroko bakal saya culik.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

"_Aominenecchi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

"_Ya tentu, ada apa Kise?"_

"_Apakah Aomenicchi menyukai Kurokocchi?"_

"_Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Ma-mana ku tahu!"_

"_Jadi Aominecchi memang menyukasi Kurokocchi?"_

"_Ti-tidak aku tidak suka pada Tetsu! Dia hanya sebatas partnerku!"_

"_Duuh Aominecchi ini kalau sedang malu lucu ya ssu~"_

"_Aku tidak malu! Aku tidak menyukai Tetsu sungguh!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Y-ya."_

"_Kalau begitu maukah membantuku untuk bisa dekat dengan Kurokocchi?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bisakan? Aominecchikan tidak suka dengan Kurokocchi, atau Aominecchi sebenarnya memang suka?"_

"_Tidak! Baiklah-baiklah akan ku bantu kau Kise."_

"_Hontou?! Terimakasih Aominecchi!"_

**.**

_**Suppose that the time could be dismissed, repeated, and in the pause. Then I want to go back to the past.**_

_**.**_

**Annpui ****Proudly Present**

**Pray ****for Your Happiness**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak kecil kisaran umur lima tahun melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, helaian _baby blue_nya berkibar tertiup angin musim semi yang berhembus sejuk. Mulutnya terbuka lebar seolah hendak melahap angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Disebelahnya seorang pria dewasa tengah mengemudikan mobil sedan dengan sesekali memekik memperingatkan untuk tidak menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

Hari ini Kise Ryouta beserta anaknya Kise Tetsuya sedang menuju sebuah penginapan pemandian air panas untuk menghadiri reunian bersama _Kiseki no Sendai_. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka semua tidak bertatap muka, atau Kise yang sengaja menjauh.

Ya menjauh semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali.

"Papa, apakah kita masih jauh?" Kise Tetsuya bertanya, kini ia telah duduk manis dijok depan sambil memainkan boneka anjing bermata biru yang diberi nama _nigou. _Diluar terlihat hamparan sawah yang padinya telah menguning silih berganti seiring majunya mobil Kise.

Kepala Kuning tersenyum, matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan. "Sebentar lagi sayang, tunggulah dengan sabar."

"Mou~ Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-teman papa." lelaki kecil itu mengurucutkan bibirnya.

Kise Tetsuya anak dari mantan istrinya yang kini telah berpisah semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu. Kise sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti alasan mengapa mantan istrinya tiba-tiba mengajukan surat gugatan, yang ia tahu wanita bersurai _baby blue _itu berteriak padanya, mengatakan bahwa selama ini Kise tidak mencintainya, berkata Kise menikahinya karena ia mirip dengan seseorang.

Kise tidak bisa membantahnya, tapi ketahuilah Kise memang menikahinya karena ia mencintai wanita yang ia kenal secara tidak sengaja tersebut—wanita itu begitu baik hati—meski kenyataan memang dengan maksud melupakan pengisi hatinya dari masa lalu.

Setelah perjuangan yang begitu melelahkan—lahir dan batin—Kise mendapatkan hak asuh atas Kise Tetsuya. Anak beiris aquamarine itu sendiri meski ia masih terlampau kecil, ia telah mengerti apa yang terjadinya dengan keadaan yang terjadi disekitar keluarganya.

"Aku akan ikut papa." Kise hanya tersenyum sendu mendengar perkataan anaknya. Hal itu pulalah yang mempurmudah Kise untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Kise Tetsuya.

Mobil sedan yang ditumpangi mereka berdua berbelok memasuki terowongan, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Mata Kise Tetsuya semakin berbinar karenanya, ia kembali melongokan kepalanya melihat sebuah bangunan khas jepang yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Papa apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan paman Kuroko?"

"Ya kau akan bertemu dengannya sayang, akan papa kenalkan ia padamu nanti."

Beberapa meter kemudian mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

* * *

.

Aomine terlihat begitu gusar, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya pada stir yang sedang dikendalikannya. Sudut matanya melirik kearah Kuroko yang terlelap menyandar pada kaca.

Bila ia boleh jujur sebenernya ia enggan menghadiri acara reuni _Kiseki no Sendai, _bukan karena ia tidak rindu kepada teman-teman setimnya dulu, hanya saja ia tidak mau mempertemukan Kuroko kepada Kise.

Sangat tidak mau.

Ditambah kemarin malam, ia berdebat panjang dengan Kuroko yang begitu ingin datang namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Aomine. Kuroko yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya malam itu mimiknya mengeras.

"_Aku ingin bertemu mereka Aomine-kun. Apakah tidak boleh?"_

_Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine naik pitam, ia menerjang Kuroko hingga tersungkur dilantai. "Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Selama ada Kise maka tidak boleh!"_

_Kuroko terdiam memandang Aomine diatasnya yang menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan, alisnya mengkerut, rahangnya terkatup rapat, terlihat sekali kilatan tidak rela pada iris biru gelapnya. "Tenanglah Aomine-kun, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti Tetsu... Aku takut kau__—__"_

_Kuroko meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir pemuda berkulit tan, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan__."_

Malam itu mereka berakhir tidur dilantai sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti betapa ketakutannya aku jika kau tahu kebenerannya Tetsu."

Mobil merekapun telah tiba ditempat tujuan.

* * *

.

Murasakibara melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Kise masuk dengan seorang anak kecil menggandeng tangannya. Begitu pula Akashi dan Midorima yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Kuro-chin kecil!" Murasakibara segera membawa Kise Tetsuya kedalam pelukan besarnya.

Kise terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian perhatiannya teralih. Akashi meniliknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu menilik Kise Tetsuya yang masih dalam dekapan erat Murasakibara.

"Anakmu? Tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu Ryouta"

"Jahatnya ssu!"

"Ia lebih mirip_—" _Akashi berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ngingat wajah seseorang yang terlintas dibenaknya. "_—_ia lebih mirip Tetsuya"

Dengan diakhirinya ucapan Akashi pintu geser ruang makan terbuka menampilkan dua sosok yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Kise tersenyum lebar mendapati Kuroko berdiri diambang pintu namun lansung terbungkam ketika Aomine mendelik kearahnya.

"Selamat datang Tetsuya, Daiki." Akashi menjabat mereka berdua satu persatu, mempersilahkan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun, maaf kami terlambat." Murasakibara serta Midorima ikut serta menyambut Mereka.

Kuroko baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya di tatami, tiba-tiba manik biru langit Kuroko terkejut mendapati seorang anak kecil mirip dengannya duduk disebelahnya, "Ano_—_"

"Halo paman Kuroko, namaku Kise Tetsuya salam kenal!" Kuroko sedikit tercengang apakah ia sebentar lagi akan mati hingga bertemu _Doppelgänger_(1), Kise Tetsuya berdiri—setelah sebelumnya terlepas dari _Big Hug Bear_ milik Murasakibara—menjulurkan tangan menunggu Kuroko menjabatnya. "Aku sering dengar cerita paman dari papa Kise." Ia tersenyum merekah manis bagaikan gula.

"A-h Halo... Kise-kun?" menyadari bahwa itu bukan Doppelgängernya melainkan anak Kise—yang pernah ia dengar dari Akashi, meski ia tidak pernah mengira anak Kise akan semirip dirinya.

Kise Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tetsuya, panggil aku Tetsuya paman."

"Tetsuya?" Serasa memanggil diri sendiri, Kuroko memutuskan membuat nama panggilan. "Aku panggil Te-kun boleh?"

Kise Tetsuya menggangguk senang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia menduga-duga bagaimana rupa teman terkasih papanya yang selalu ia ceritakan, kini anak bersurai biru itu bisa bertemu dengannya. Seseorang dengan peringai yang baik hati dan lembut, mirip dengan mamanya.

Kise sendiri terkejut, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko. Pria berkulit pucat itu semakin terlihat cantik_—_tidak pernah ada yang tahu cara memandang Kise pada Kuroko memang seperti itu selama bertahun tahun lamanya—pupus sudah harapan memupuk perasaanya.

Alis Aomine berkedut, ia tidak suka ini sangat tidak suka. Pertama, ia tidak menyukai Kise memandangi Kuroko_nya_—lihatlah matanya yang berbinar bagaikan predator—memuakkan. Kedua, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Kise memiliki seorang anak berparas persis seperti Kuroko dan bernama _TETSUYA_—_What the hell!_—lalu tadi apa katanya? Kise selalu bercerita pada anaknya tentang Kuroko?—_Damn!_

"_Mau menjadikan anakmu sebagai senjata huh Kise?" _ Aomine memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyambar teh oolong yang sedang digenggam midorima, menenggaknya kasar.

"Paman bolehkah nanti malam aku tidur sekamar dengamu?" Pertanyaan Te-kun sukses membuat Aomine menyemburkan air yang berada dimulutnya kedepan muka Midorima.

"Sialan kau Aomine, nanodayo!"

Tidak mengacuhkan umpatan Midorima, Aomine membalikan wajahnya menatap tajam langsung pada Te-kun, "Ia akan tidur sekamar denganku bukan dengan denganmu _brat_." Lengan kanannya melingkari leher Kuroko.

"Tapi... tapi aku sudah lama ingin—"

Aomine menulikan telingannya mengidahkan suara Te-kun yang semakin kecil, "Ayo Tetsu kita ke kamar."

Kise Tersenyum hambar menghampiri anaknya yang tengah menunduk sembari meremas ujung bajunya, "Ayo kita juga ke kamar sayang."

Baru saja ia hendak mengangkat Te-kun ke dalam gendongannya, anak itu bersuara, "Tapi aku ingin tidur sama mama, papa—" Hening sejenak, Aomine yang sudah siap membuka pintu bersama Kurokopun berhenti, menggerutu. Te-kun membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kise. "Aku kangen mama" Suara isakan kecil terdengar.

Tentu saja Te-kun rindu kepada mamanya, mau bagaimanapun anak ini masih memerlukan figur seorang ibu yang kini tidak akan pernah didapatnya, dan ketika ia melihat Kuroko bayangan tentang mamanya kembali lagi.

Midorima terenyuh, ia berjalan mendekati membelai kepala Te-kun "Jangan menangis Kise Jr, nanodayo" masih membelai, Midorima berkata pada Aomine tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, "Aomine ijinkanlah hanya satu malam tidak ada ruginya."

Pria berkulit tan menolak, "Tid—"

Namun dipotong oleh nada titah dari mantan kaptennya, "Daiki."

Aomine menggeram, mengepalkan tangan kuat, "Terserahlah!" kemudian keluar dari ruangan seorang diri.

Suara isakan masih terdengar. "Maaf ssu." Kise berkata entah pada siapa, sesekali bibirnya berbisik ketelinga Te-kun menyuruh anaknya untuk berhenti menangis, yang mana semakin memperkuat tangisannya.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendampili Te-kun yang kini telah membasahi kemeja Kise dengan air matanya, "Sudah berhenti menangis Te-kun, aku akan tidur bersamamu malam ini."

Masih meremas kemeja Kise, Te-kun bersuara diantara segukan, "Benarkah?" ia melepas leher ayahnya, menghadap Kuroko dengan kedua pupil biru mudanya yang berair juga hidungnya yang memerah, mengangkatkan kedua tangannya seolah mengisyratkan 'gendong aku'.

Kuroko menyambutnya, menggendong Te-kun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Yay!" sorakan Te-kun dibalas dengan tawa dari Akashi, Murasakibara, juga Midorima.

Dan Kise Ryouta tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat dua orang terkasihnya bersama setidaknya malam ini, meski diesok paginya Kuroko Tetsuya akan kembali lagi kepada sang kekasih Aomine Daiki—jadi biarkan malam ini ia merasakan keluarga yang selalu diidam-idamkannya bersama Kuroko.

* * *

**A/N: Aneh kah? cerita ini adalah cerita yang saya buat waktu jaman smp dulu yang saya tulis dibuku tulis sidu bernama _'kumpulan cerpen karya annpui'_ memakai karakter original kalau dibaca ulang terasa luar biasa ancurnya. Dengan perombakan disana-sini yang luar biasa jauh beda dari aslinya jadilah seperti ini. Semoga reader sekalian menikmarinya.**

**Meski niat saya tidak akan publish cerita shoai dibulan ramadhan tapi karena di fic ini tidak adegan kisunya jadi saya publish deh XD /slap.  
**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Doppelgänger(1): Berasal dari jerman. Doppelgänger adalah penampakan dari wajah seseorang yang masih hidup, biasanya merupakan suatu pantulan. Mitos mengatakan orang yang melihat Doppelgaenger akan mati beberapa tahun setelah ia didatangi oleh Doppelgaenger.


End file.
